Jailbirds
by Gyousei
Summary: One mans lust for power and an intricate scandel lands Kagome a spot in prison... AU MF
1. Goodbye world!

This is a new story that just jumped me yesterday while I was plotting a one-shot, which will be written next, then an update for Princess's adventures, so I hope you like this and all feedback is welcomed!

-

Disclaimer for entire fic: Inuyasha and all characters in it are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Just like a true genius knows nothing; I own nothing.

-

"Higurashi Kagome, I hereby sentence you on charges for trespass and assault to the imprisonment of Liberty Penitentiary Tokyo, for a time no less than 10 months and no more than 13 months pending on good behaviour. Goodbye."

The hammer rang out as cold and as heartless as the voice that preceded it. Each slam of wood against wood, cut through my head, shattering my life, my dreams and any future prospects I had up until now. I was ruined. So wrapped up in my loss of freedom, I never even noticed being dragged away.

-

2 hours later at Liberty prison

-

I remained still and silent throughout my mandatory strip search. I only peeped, eeped rather, when I was subjected to the cold, unsympathetic touch of a hand, as I was searched in my unmentionables, yes, both lower channels.

i Sore, yes I know, I was there afterall. /i 

I had never been more humiliated in all my life, than when I was there, behind those white linen curtains.

Thankfully, at least, my explorer of unmapped regions was a woman. I never could understand why women went to a male gynaecologist. i Creepy Bastards. /i 

i I think they snap the latex gloves before the exam, just to make the experience all the more embarrassing, if possible. /i 

She was a weird little nut, my cartographer, the laminated I.D. tags on her shirt pocket read her number and name. Takano Kanna.

I would have thought her albino if it were not for her dark brown almost black eyes. She had platinum blonde, no, it was defiantly white hair, and it never moved a strand from her solid bob-cut, her skin was extremely pale, not even a freckle like most fair people.

Then again she may have been wearing contacts to keep the sun out and mascara on her eyelashes, I'd never find out, I didn't really care that much anyway.

After disposing of her clinical gloves, she stood there while I re-dressed myself.

I'd never seen someone so emotionless. It was unnerving to say the least.

She was tiny and very slight of frame, I'd say she was only up to my shoulder in height, I was of course a massive 5'2". In her uniform black skirt and white shirt you probably couldn't be blamed for thinking her a school girl, she couldn't have been even in her mid-20's.

i Funny.

I had always expected big burly women to work here in a prison.

That'll teach me to stereotype. /i 

Her meek, monotone voice as she asked me to follow her couldn't help but remind me of the little police woman in police academy, the one that shouted unexpectedly loud when she wanted attention. She always made me laugh. I learned all my English for high school from those movies.

i Good times… /i 

I followed her to a cage / locker type thing. It had rows and columns full of clothes, all neatly folded.

i I bet she was the neat freak responsible for that too. /i 

She climbed the step ladder and retrieved some small bundles of clothing. I looked around at the plain white room; the one window was gridded, casting lines of shadow down the one patch of natural light in the room. Fluorescent lights buzzed above us.

Two big men waited on the exit to freedom. The exit was a foot thick, bullet proof door surrounded by steel and had two small windows, which I'm sure where strategically placed just to tease incoming prisoners like me.

Just to the right of me was a huge bolted grid, framed in steel, the entrance to the cells no doubt.

i Oh goodie! /i 

She came back down and laid the small piles down on a lone, you guessed it, white desk in the centre of the cage, and she was assorting them by size and…. Alphabetical colour..? i This chick is seriously weird.

Too much white probably. /i 

Also on the desk I noticed, were my previously submitted items, which needed to be checked before my admittance.

Kanna started to load the items into my arms in order of size. i Naturally, it's only logical. /i 

3 tracksuit bottoms, I got to pick from 5 different shades, how wonderful, there was such a great selection too. Black, navy, green, grey, and burgundy. Black, grey and green for me.

3 t-shirts; navy, red, and white. I wasn't given a choice for other colours after I sniggered at the fact I had a choice in the first place…

2 white wife beater vests, a sweatshirt, 2 beautiful pastel purple night dresses, 5 pairs of sweat socks, slippers, and plain trainers for when we got to go outside.

Frankly, I had a better wardrobe here than I had on the outside. i Oh, I sound like a real jail house vet, "The Outside". /i 

On top of that, she placed my little bag of previously packed undergarments and sacred hygienic items, e.g. my deodorant.

All of them had to go through the same rigorous exam as me. i My poor bras never knew what hit 'em. /i 

And to top it all off, a nice little plastic pouch with what looked like, nametags. i Yay! /i 

"The nametags will be sewn on by you, later this evening, under supervision. Laundry service is every four days, you must earn money to buy detergent. If you wish to purchase more items of clothing, sanitary items will be provided, but not hand soaps and deodorants, they must be bought with your earnings. You will later be assigned to a job earning 60 yen a day. seven hours, seven days, you are also permitted to join a crafts class for two hours in the evening."

I was super delighted at actually being able to stay awake while she droned on!

She then walked past me, over to the grid bolt, swiped her card and to my horror lifted the thing. I was in shock; that bolt was massive and sounded really heavy when it moved.

Through five more grids exactly like the first one, and we were then joined by another warden.

"Block 2, cell 6" was all Kanna said before she turned back, to go over the entire process again.

I just looked on at her in amazement.

"Superwoman in disguise" I jumped, and the warden chuckled.

Casually cuffing my right hand from under my stack to his left, he started to lead me down a corridor. i More clinical white. /i 

Up the stairs, around a bend, another grid, lifted by another warden, the one attached to me doing it would have been extremely awkward, and I was then looking out onto three floors of cells.

The cells weren't at all like what I was expecting from TV. I was expecting something like that Alcatraz movie, with the bars instead of the fourth wall, showing the world everything you had. i They had doors! Actual doors! /i Obviously they had a square around normal head height so the wardens could see in and stuff, but, I was just so relieved that the world wouldn't be witness to me going potty.

The top two balconies had a mesh, chicken wire thing, but stronger, jutting out about three metres around. The bottom floor had plastic patio tables and chairs arranged in a random pattern, for our breaks probably, that is if we were allowed to wander around, or maybe for when visitors came.

I was still kinda wondering about the mesh thing though.

"Just in case you feel like sky diving, or any similar activities" my warden said noting my curious gaze.

I laughed nervously and turned back around to him. He was a good bit taller than me, with longish black hair tied at the nape of his neck, his eyes where a purpley colour, lavender maybe, I never paid much attention to colours in art class, I just used what I thought was pretty. And he annoyingly had a little smirk stuck on his mug. He had that from the start, is he some creepy perv that gets off on captive women….?

i Oh, I hope not… /i 

"Hey, Mama Miroku!" someone cat called

"Hey Koharu" he waved back with his free hand.

"So… your name is Mama Miroku?" I braved conversation.

"Heh, just Miroku is fine, but you have to call us "Miss" and "Sir" when the superiors are around, you'll be warned in due time when to be respectful." He seemed nice enough.

"OK, Just Miroku, where is my suite?"

"On the other side, there" he pointed but I didn't follow it.

We passed a few more cells and Miroku exchanged a few friendly quips with the prisoners. i I hope all the other wardens are like him. /i 

When we arrived at my glorious penthouse suite, I stood there and admired the slightly rusted steel door, and the black stencilled "6" adorning it.

Meanwhile, Miroku just shook his head as he went searching for the key to my cell.

"You're awfully cheery about this whole thing, normally we have to drag them in." he commented, still searching for the key. The hoop was almost full with keys, and was big enough for a poodle to jump through.

"Yes, I've resigned myself to my fate" I ended in a dramatic sigh.

Miroku just looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Not think this will ruin you?" He went back to searching my key.

"Oh, no doubt, I just don't think it's sunk in yet, I'll probably put the chicken wire to the test later when it does."

"Ah!" He found the key, "Just make sure not to try it on my watch, I don't like doing stuff."

"Sure" I agreed while he unbolted my new place of residence.

I was expecting a dank white cell, or even a yucky egg shell yellow colour as greeting, but lucky me, I got a dank turquoise instead. To the right, was a flimsy screen shutter, made of bamboo and rice paper, nowhere near the quality of a normal shoji, behind which, I could only hope was a toilet of sorts. In the corner, next to the shutter was a divided alcove, clothes placed all down one side, the other side was bare, for my clothes I presumed.

There was a bunk on the opposite side of the room.

Some pictures decorated the wall beside the top bunk, most likely belonging to the girl lying on said bunk.

She took her time in putting the book down on the bed beside her, probably finishing to a paragraph end or another marker of sorts.

She just rolled straight over the side and landed on her feet, she looked up, a huge grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Sango, my I present to you, your new roomie, Higurashi Kagome" He had just removed the cuffs from my wrist, and he made a rolling bow in announcing me.

"Kagome, this is Fujiwara Sango, I'm sure the two of you will get on fine. If you don't, be sure to call me before the cat-fight starts so I can watch OK?"

He winked at Sango and left us, bolting the door behind him.

I reached out my right hand to shake hers, while balancing everything in my left snce I couldn't bow.

She smiled and shook it. She had a very strong grip.

"I hope you don't mind the bottom bunk Kagome, It is Kagome right?"

"Yes, it's Kagome, and you're Sango?" She nodded.

"I prefer the bottom anyway; I always used to fall off the top when I was small."

"Oh, and don't mind that stupid perv Miroku, he's harmless really, he'd probably let you away with anything short of murder. Your not here for that are you?" She looked quizzical, like she was expecting to fight for her life or sleep with one eye open.

"No, I'm here because of trespass and stuff, its stupid really…" I waved it off.

"So what time is dinner in this joint?"

Sango shrugged, "Whenever it's ready, oh, you can put your stuff in the alcove over there."

She hopped back on the bed whilst I was unloading.

When I'd finished, I turned back to the reading Sango, dusting off my hands, "So what do we do til then?"

She just started laughing.

-

-

-

Well, that's the first chap, sorry for any typing errors, grammatical mistakes, or just plain confusing bits, I'll correct them when I revise it in a few days time, I just had to get it out today so I could concentrate on other stuff.

Please review, all feed back is welcome.


	2. Meet the inmates

I needed to do something to stop me from studying biology….. So I decided it was about time I did the second chapter of this!

-

-

Not long after settling into my new cell a warden came to collect me to go begin the arduous task of sewing the name tags on to my clothes.

She was a red head, it wasn't natural of course, I could see the black roots, they were pretty obvious being around an inch and a half long and completely contrasting… and even with her very unreal shade of green contacts, I guessed she was still pretty, her lovely clear skin was what I particularly noticed, I was surprised she didn't clog it with foundation, though with skin like that you'd want to show it off.

So I sat there for how long, I didn't know, but it was pretty painful, I kept stabbing myself with the damn needle, and what's worse was that I was sitting at the desk beside the grid I came through earlier, (she had been the same warden that opened it for me and "Just Miroku"), in full view of everyone, and a lot of the inhabitants were looking at me and laughing at my poor needle craft.

I kept letting choice phrases loose every time I jabbed myself, and eventually the warden sighed,

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to sew?" she asked me bemused.

"No, she tried though, and before you ask, I was kicked out of Home Ec. class too" I argued back, I was stressed, the stupid thread fell out of the little hole again!

"Oh… why?" she came from standing behind me to sit on the corner of the desk.

I sighed, "If you do this thingy for me, I'll tell you…" I offered her the lone thread and needle, and she had it threaded before I could even glance properly at my handy-work.

I took it, grateful to her, "Well Mama tried for years but I just couldn't get the hang of it, and Home Ec. class, well lets just say, I set two kitchens on fire, a girls hair and the teachers books as well, I burned the soup and stinked out the kitchen for a week, I imploded an oven with my coffee cake and the only successful meal I ever made was six types of eggs, but Suki did the boiled egg for me… and I only did that because I forgot the other ingredients, then when the teacher found out, she sent me outside the room and afterwards went to Hawaii for three weeks, all in the space of a month." I was almost done with the clothing, can you believe I had to stitch the things to my shoes and slippers too?

She let out a silent whistle, "Impressive…"

I grunted as I tried to at least get the two materials attached, it's not as if they needed to be pretty or anything…

Ayame, or at least that was what was on her tag anyway, and I exchanged some more very small, small talk before I returned to my cell with my clumsy, multi-coloured stitch name tagged clothing in tow, leaving my normal, matching clothes behind…

Eventually it was dinner-time, this had been one long and painful day, I needed some grub, even cheap salty Ramen sounded like the ambrosia of the Gods right now…

The doors clinked open and me and Sango jumped up to join the single file line to the cafeteria, I looked down onto the line of mis-matched baggy clothed women below us, it looked a lot like a couch potato convention, all queuing up for the wide screen T.V.

i I wonder how long it'll be until I can see T.V. again, and they had just started showing re-runs of Takeshi's Castle too, I loved that show! When I was a kid, my brother and I used to watch it religiously everyday after school… /i 

We eventually made it in the entrance to the cafeteria, I'd never seen a hall so big in my life, even my High schools Gym wasn't half the size of it, from behind, Sango spoke in my ear,

"This is the only time every prisoner is out and together at the same time, usually everyone is too hungry to make trouble, or… a lot of trouble anyway"

I looked around, trying to see if I recognised anyone from school or from a news scandal.

Sango helped me out on the matter however since I didn't spot anyone, she pointed out people I should know, or just be aware of…

"See the old lady over there?" She pointed to a wrinkly, short, elderly lady with one eye and very long grey hair, farther up the queue. "That's Kaede, she's been here almost 30 years"

"Wow" I commented

"Yeah, she's a doctor, uh was, she was done for killing off her older, richer patients after getting them to leave all their money to her, she's very kind now though, she's probably turned mild after being in here for so long", Suddenly there was a beady eye turned on Sango by the woman in question, we both gasped and looked away trying to be non-chalant about it, but failing miserably….

"But, anyway, she knows everything and everyone that's worth something, so if you need anything from advice to chocolate, she'll be able to get it for ya, but for a price you understand…"

I nodded.

"And that over there," –she pointed to a girl sitting at a bench near us, laughing along to some joke one of the other girls was telling- "that's Yura, she embezzled a load of money from the beauty salon chain 'Hanazono', then burned one of the Spas down when she found out the police where coming for her… she'll usually do your hair for you if you ask, she loves doing peoples hair so she might ask you first, she doesn't ask for favours or anything and its great since we've usually got nothing else to do…. they were lunatics here, that much was definite, but they were cool lunatics, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"Oh, Kagome, you might recognise her!" The arm beside me pointed to a serene looking young woman, sitting facing us on a middle bench, quietly eating whilst listening intently to the girl beside her, "that's Ono Tsuyu, remember the tiger that ran loose around Nagoya about 3 years ago?"

"Yeah…" My eyebrow quirked as I glanced at Sango through my peripheral vision, keeping my head directed towards Tsuyu.

"Well she's the one that smuggled it over here and was selling it at the time it escaped, she used to smuggle exotic animals from the continent. Her father was in the trafficking animals business as well, that's how she was introduced to it, she never knew any better really, if you ever talk to her, its like talking to a child, she was so isolated from society growing up, she hasn't a clue about interacting with other people outside business, I doubt she even knew what she was doing was wrong…."

"It's still disgusting, I can't believe how people can be so cruel and heartless as to traffic innocent creatures and even children, surely they can't even have souls..." I was appalled, I was determined not to talk to her, the first person on my list to avoid, so far.

Sango nodded, "Indeed, what's even worse is the people that buy them, makes you sick doesn't it?"

At last we were at the counter, the contents of the trays had me begging for the forgiveness of my salty Ramen…

There was plain rice, which didn't look so bad, and some horrid, red, lumpy gooey stuff was plopped onto my plate beside the rice.

I waited for Sango to get her gruel and followed her to an empty bench in the very back, there were spaces on some of the benches further up, but I was going to follow Sango, until I at least knew what to do myself…

I extracted the plastic spoon from under the red concoction covering half my plate,

"No chop-sticks?" I looked at Sango who was sitting across from me, tucking into hers.

"Nope, just plastic spoons", she grinned, "too many suicides with the chop-sticks"

I glared at her in amazement my eyes wide, "What? With chop-sticks? How the hell can they do that?"

i Chop-sticks? /i 

"Easy" she laid down her spoon so she could mimic the movements, "they put one in each nostril and slam their head on the table, quite gross, thankfully I was here long after they implemented the spoons as standard…"

I stared on incredulously, she just sounded so casual about it! I was never going to think about chop-sticks the same way again.

"They do it with pens too…"

"Um, Sango, couldn't they just break the spoon in half and stab themselves with it?" I asked, she just looked at me, her mouth too full to allow speech, I waited as she swallowed.

"Kagome honey, by the time the plastic even broke the skin there would be about four wardens sitting on you and one coming with a sedative, they're quite efficient round here, speaking of mashed potatoes, remember the string of poisoned children in Kyushu a few years ago, from them all licking frogs…..?"

I nodded in the affirmative; I was going to attempt some rice…

"That was one of Tsuyu's frogs too it reproduced quite rapidly…hey, Kagura, pass me the soy sauce, please."

There was only one other occupant at our table, on the very opposite end, she silently slide the bottle down to Sango, and caught it easily when it returned, and resumed eating. She was beautiful I had to admit, but she gave off a deadly air, her hair was tied neatly in a bun, her features finely carved, her eyes where dark and….sad. Still she managed to wear her over sized t-shirt and ugly unshaped tracksuit bottoms with a regal grace I noticed as she finished and walked away.

She was the only one moving, everyone else was stuck to their large white benches, wanting every last minute of chat time available.

"Couldn't they smash the soy bottle and cut themselves with the glass?"

Sango heaved a heavy sigh, "Its plastic Kagome…."

I at last decided to dissect the gruel, so with my trusty plastic spoon I delved into the mess and spread it around the plate, there was more space since I had eaten the rice untainted by it.

i It was red, and had a lumpy almost gelatinous texture, it contained what seemed like small tofu cubes, but I was warned about the possibility of it not actually being tofu, it being crow instead, also there were two types of bean, not clear on what breed, or even if they were from this planet anyway, and… OH NO! Not cucumber! /i 

My moan of disgust brought a quizzical look from Sango,

"Its cucumber!" I told her.

The blank glare I received was a little frightening.

"They're yucky!" I whined.

"Stop acting like a baby and either eat the stuff or don't", she sighed.

"But I'm genetically predisposed to hate cucumber, your lucky you can't taste it, I can't touch it, it's contaminated throughout…"

"Then don't eat it." She was beginning to get pissed.

I couldn't identify the rest so I let it be, hopefully I would never come in contact with the foul substance again.

I decided instead to admire Sango's lovely hair. I noticed earlier what a cool style her bangs were cut in, like something from the very old feudal paintings. It was cool.

"Sango", she glared daggers, daring me to ask a stupid question, I was going to give her an informative statement instead…. "Your hair looks like it's from one of those feudal paintings, you know the really old ones from before the Chinese Tang dynasty made hair rolls popular fashion… is that were you got it from?"

She just stared flatly across at me, "What kind of crap do you read?"

The bell buzzed for dinner to be over, and we stood in the queue when we were directed too, last of course, and seeing as we were in the very, very far corner… I continued to answer Sango as we made our way slowly, very slowly out of the Cafeteria,

"Well I have a degree in Literature and History, and I work in the national library and archives, well I did anyway…. So I'm obliged to read "crap" almost everyday"

"Oh, I see"

"Yeah, I wanted to be a geisha too when I was younger, but they said I wasn't elegant enough…so that's how I know about the hair thing…"

"Oh"

"What do you do Sango?"

"Oh, um, I'm an Aikido instructor"

"Oh… Cool! I wanted to do martial arts as well, but they said I was too clumsy to actually handle anything remotely dangerous to others, and myself…"

"I see…"

We were on the bottom floor of our cell block, waiting in line to go up the steps. I looked up and found one warden staring straight at me, gazing really, I couldn't tell much about his appearance from that distance, but I knew he was gazing intently at someone, I hoped dearly that there was someone behind me.

I turned around.

i Nope. /i 

He was starting to creep me out. Maybe if I didn't look at him….

i I could play the insect trick, if I can't see him, he can't see me. I'm invisible.

No such luck. /i 

Thankfully at least he couldn't see me on the steps, but he resumed his heated gaze as I re-entered the third floor.

I looked away, my face very red. This was embarrassing.

I looked straight on, determined not to see him.

I sighed and sank against the door as it locked; he was seriously freaking me out…

"Kagome, you ok?" Sango looked concerned, bless her heart.

"Yeah, phew, so who was that Kagura girl? What's she in for?"

"Well", Sango climbed onto her bunk and sat cross-legged facing me on the floor in front of the door. "As rumour has it-"

"Rumour?"

"Yup, rumour, she doesn't talk to people that much, unless she really has to, or sometimes when she's in a really good mood, but some people think she's a serial murderer, while others say she's an assassin… that's why she has a life sentence."

"She can't be a serial killer" I reasoned, "She'd be in a mental institute if she was, or at least in total isolation…not with us"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, although, sometimes it might seem like a loony bin here, the fact is, no-one knows so they just came up with the juiciest reason they could, no substance."

"I see, so do we like get a break time or something in the evening?"

"Only half an hour in the mornings, and on Saturday and Sunday we get an hour in the afternoon instead of the morning."

"LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE!" screamed a voice.

"What?" I was surprised; we only just had dinner…

"What time is it?"

Sango shrugged, "Five minutes until lights out?"

I gave her a flat glare of my own, "What hour is it?"

She shrugged again, "I dunno, what month is it?"

-

-

A/N:

A big thank you to zelix and ficfan7 whom both commented on my originality of this story

And thanks to cherryblosomz, by the way, M/F means male/female relationships, just sometimes the forward slash won't come up in the summary.

And again thank you to all those that read and enjoyed but haven't reviewed!


	3. Off to work we go

-

A loud bell rang everywhere around me, I awoke with a scream and simultaneously bashed my forehead against the cold steel of the top bunk.

i Wha… ? Is it a fire drill? More importantly, what the hell am I doing in a bunk bed? Hadn't Mama gotten rid of these years ago?

Don't tell me that old geezer of a landlord Ameda is having another early morning fire drill…? /i 

My eyes peeled open to reveal a crappy turquoise room.

i Don't tell me I'm still here…. /i 

"Kagome! Are you alright? You hit your head pretty loudly off my bed…"

i Oh, it was, what's-her-name… Sango! /i 

"Yeah, my heads fine, please tell me you escaped from that sorry place last night and dragged me with you…. I'm not really here right?"

She laughed, "I wish!"

The door jingled and flew open. It was Miroku. i Sigh. /i 

"Oi! You weirdo, if you had of been 30 seconds later, and seen something you weren't supposed to, I'd be charged with first degree murder and an extra life sentence! I told you before to knock dammit!"

He blinked and straightened his posture, "Why? What might cause you to murder me my peaceful little cherry blossom?"

"You know damn well why!" yelled a very pissed off, morning Sango.

He looked down at the floor and grumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Anyway, the reason I am here is not to get an eyeful of the peachy fleshed Sango," I could feel her tense with rage on the mattress above me… "It's to tell Kagome she has a meeting with the governor in 10 minutes," he looked to me now not Sango, "Be ready in 5, I'm to take you to her". He closed the door without another word.

Sango climbed down off her bunk, her pink nightdress riding up her legs against the mattress, I curled back under the covers to conserve some modesty, while she undressed right in front of me.

I could hear the birds outside the window, I wondered if they knew that this place kept people from their freedom would they still nest here, probably, birds are stupid and don't care about humans, which is why they crap on their cars and washing, ok I take back the stupid part, they know exactly what their doing…

"Come on Kagome, get dressed already, you're wanted in the office, you still have to wash your face and clean your teeth come on!" a topless Sango pulled off my sheets, dragging me by the leg out of the bed.

I squealed and closed my eyes.

"Cop on to yourself Kagome, this isn't some silly camp, get dressed, and I know you've seen boobs before."

I sighed and got up; she was fully dressed now, navy bottoms and white t-shirt.

I stood there deciding what to wear, it was my first full day here…

"Just pick anything; no-one cares what you look like here."

I did as I was told and grabbed the first off each pile, grey bottoms and navy t-shirt, before I pulled off my nighty, I glanced around to see Sango looking at me.

"Do you mind? I don't like people looking at me when I'm in any state of undress…"

She snorted and mumbled something, opening the shoji screen to our mini en-suite, I heard her brushing her teeth.

Quickly done I went in to start on mine, but, there was no mirror…

"Sango how do they expect us to wash and clean our teeth without a mirror?"

"You know how to direct your hands to your face and mouth right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what's the problem? Quit whining and get ready Miroku is outside the cell waiting."

i Note to Self: Sango is not a morning person… /i 

My first bathroom experience without a mirror was interesting. I walked out only to have Sango wipe toothpaste from my mouth, she then resumed her glare at the back of Miroku's head outside the door.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him..." I mentioned. This earned me a particularly stiff glare.

-

I was sitting in a fairly large office for a while, it was pretty normal as far as offices were concerned, white, bookshelves, ornaments, computer, a triangular name thingy that read; "Tomita Nazuna", yup the governors office was quite boring…

When she eventually decided to grace me with her presence I could smell the Miso soup off her, she was undoubtedly just after finishing it, and the smell made my stomach rumble in protest… I hoped she'd be quick about what she wanted.

She put on a smile, I wasn't sure if it was fake or not, I could never tell, and I just wanted food at that moment, it was all I cared about…

"Now Kagome, I have a special assignment for you, I've chosen you for this task because of your background, and it would be a shame to let your skills go to waste and let some amateur do it instead. I hope you don't mind, but you won't be given a choice of labour like everyone else, but don't worry, its very similar to your last career, only less pay," she laughed at her own little joke, I laughed out of a mixture of nervousness and pity for her lame attempt at being witty,

"Here at Liberty Institute of Rehabilitation, we house some of the oldest and rarest books in the government's collection, we also have other items, but they are none of your concern. Now, our library is in a woeful state and your duty is to organise it for us, and put the entire collection on the computer, it won't be completely in vain however, there are a lot of other books down there, that fit into any library, we receive them when others have too many copies and such, these will be available to other rehabilitants of good merit like yourself when it is ready, before you agree to this, I must warn you, you have no other option, just whether or not you will do it of your own free will, or by force, now what do you say…"

"Umm, sounds great, but can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"Why are these rare books kept here and not in the state archives like the rest of them?"

My curiosity was caught between, why they where not available to the public, under strict circumstances of course, and the fact that I could be the first person looking at them in years…

i I am such a nerd… /i 

"Well Kagome, since you will be working with these items I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge you with this information, the books and scrolls we have are mostly the only copies of records from before the Tokogawa Shogunate and even from before Oda Nabunaga, some scrolls contain legends and stories from centuries before that again, one of the only scrolls depicting the Kamikaze in the 12th century is in our possession, the only one not privately owned. These are big money in the black market and where else better to keep them. Of anyone that does know of their existence, none would ever suspect, here, the very place that houses criminals like them. Satisfied?"

She raised an eyebrow. I was still digesting all of this information.

"Yes Miss."

"Very well, you will also be given an assistant, we have found someone trust worthy, but they do not have all the information I have provided you with, to everyone else here, I mean everyone that isn't you or me, those old books and scrolls are just old tax records and censors from the Tokogawa Shogunate, that the archives don't want to be clogged up with, and since your from there, they will believe you, am I clear?" The last sentence laced thickly by threat.

"Crystal," I was trying to contain my excitement, i oh I knew those ancient Japanese language classes in college would so pay off sooner or later… /i 

"You can inform anyone who asks that they can use the facility, when it is done up, providing they've been good, that might give them extra incentive."

"Yes Miss, Thank you Miss"

She nodded again, "You're dismissed", she pressed a button on her phone and spoke, "Miroku."

-

I was brought to the breakfast hall, there was no queue so I marched straight up, I hated waiting in line with a passion...

My face fell when I saw the contents of the trays, or lack there of, most where empty, all that was left was some wilted vegetables, tofu cubes and a small amount of rice, just enough for one portion, and cold tea.

I couldn't find Sango when I looked for her, so I sat on my own.

When I'd finished my feast, I tried looking for her again, even in my Meerkat pose I still couldn't see her, but given that this hall was absolutely huge, I decide she could be anywhere and that it would be more constructive to make shapes out of my leftover rice...

i Spoons weren't as good as chopsticks when creating masterpieces, as I soon found out… /i 

When the bell rang, signalling the end of food time, I wondered why everyone was sitting on the tables and chairs in out little court yard instead of going back to their cells.

i Break time!

How could I forget?

Easy when it's me I suppose… /i 

"Kagome over here!" I turned around to see Sango waving frantically, and a small group of girls beside her.

i Maybe she's over her little mood… /i 

I went over and said "Hi" to the group, and was slightly miffed when I my only response was a bombardment of questions.

"So what are you in for?"

"Did you rob something?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"Was it your husband?"

"Your dog?"

The questions came at me from all sides; I wasn't given a chance to answer any of them before more came at me.

Soon I blanked out, and all the voices were just drifting across the void that was now my mind, not really hearing any of them, just a continuous drone.

It was so much like being with my friends in High School. If a boy so much as said hello to me in the hall they where on me, like starving dogs on a juicy stake, or in those instances, gossip.

My mind wandered to what each of them was up to now, anything to escape reality.

i Eri didn't go to college after High School; she became a hair dresser and is now raking in a total fortune.

Yuka went to Tokyo U to do law, she was always quite aggressive maybe I should call her…

Ayumi was engaged to some son of the Sanwa Zaibatsu in High School, last I heard, she eloped with an Australian… who knew the girl had it in her… /i 

I was snapped back to the present by a pinch on my arm; in front of me was Kaede shooing away all the girls that had surrounded me moments earlier, and Sango looking at me on my right side.

"You alright?" she was normal again.

"Yeah, just zoned out, I couldn't handle all those questions."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I never thought you'd react that way to it, everyone goes through it though, so you'd better prepare for it."

I nodded, Kaede was gone again. That old woman was weird.

"So what activity you got?" Sango said patting the butt of the chair beside her.

I sat down, "they have a library they want me to sort out, and you can take out books when I'm done."

"Cool, can't wait, I've been reading that same Sherlock Holmes book over and over for months now, I know it inside out."

"Well give me a few weeks and it'll be up and running"

"You're starting this week?"

"Yup"

"That's great! We'll be on dry cleaning rota together."

"What? Dry cleaning?" I slumped in my chair, it sounded hard…

"Yes, Dry-cleaning, it's a lot of work, very sweaty, but at least we'll have each other to talk to" she attempted a weak smile, not hiding the fact it was horrible at all…

"So what work do you do here?" could she be my assistant? That would be quite helpful since I already knew her.

"I'm in the garden, we grow vegetables and flowers and stuff, we sell some in the local market, mostly the flowers though, we eat the vegetables here, other wise we wouldn't have any."

"I see."

The bell rang again.

Sango sat there a few minutes more, everyone else was lining up in various places, she was watching one line in particular, the one for gardening I guessed.

"Ah shit, that perv is on watch this week again. Why me?"

I sat bewildered as she stomped off towards her designated queue.

Ayame came over to bring me to the library.

-

-

Zaibatsu The name for the great family controlled Banking / Industrial / Business combines which dominated Japan's economy in the 20th Century. Following World War II, many great zaibatsu networked together to form keiretsu, helping Japan to become the world economic power that it is today. The top zaibatsu are Mitsui, Mitsubishi, Dai Ichi Kangyo, Sumitomo, Sanwa and Fuyo. Zaibatsu are comparable to the "Barons of Industry" in early 20th Century America… Take note, its important for future reference.

-

Shorter chapter I know, but I'm really tired, and at least it's an update. The story is beginning to move forward after this chapter anyway…

Does anyone out there know which one of Kagome's friends is which? I know Yuka is the one with short hair, but which is curly hair and which is headband girl? Help, it may be important…

-

Paranoid: thanks for your review, an inside, view, that's interesting…

GothycCoalChambr: thanks for your comments and ratings, they were a real esteem boost!

HappyBunnyBabe: thank you, I write, then you write, we're both happy.

Youkai Obsessed: thank you, unfortunately no naraku/sess in this story, sorry, but theres other stuff you might like!

Ficfan7: after reading your bio, and considering you reviewed not once but twice, I feel super extra exceptionally special, thank you!

Fluffsbabygirl: thanks for reviewing!

Inuyashaschick101: how'd you know I was a girl? That obvious or does it say it somewhere…? Ah well, thanks for reviewing!

Cherryblosomz: thanks for reviewing again, and for the second time, you do know how to review! How else do you think it went up? Lol.

I know I got another one on tonight but is being silly and won't let me read it, so they'll just have to wait until next chap.

Thanks a million to everyone that read!

-


	4. Day of Nightmares

Yeah, not only has life been shit lately, but I also lost my notes for this story and my other one, so I ended up starting a new one instead, but I found my notes again so it's ok now…

-

The library entrance was a thick metal door just like all the other doors in this place, that weren't cells.

When the doors opened, we were both knocked back by the pungent must of matured paper that had been left somewhere damp.

Coughing slightly I took in the slight of my new workplace.

Anything in the room that seemed to resemble furniture, mostly chairs and one or two tables, were covered in dust sheets, with a pile of books stacked on top of that again.

Books seemed to be stacked everywhere in fact, on the furniture, in the corners, random places on the floor, everywhere but in the bookshelves they where supposed to be in.

i Sigh. What am I letting myself in for? /i 

There where no curtains or blinds on the barred windows. I could see the dust we were kicking up from weaving through the books, floating in the early morning sunshine.

A throat was cleared in the general direction of the door; I was busy flipping through some old fiction books.

Standing there was the gov. and that girl Kagura.

Nazuna ordered Ayame to go with Kagura and fetch the cleaning supplies. After they'd left she came over to me, after stumbling over some books and nearly breaking her neck, she smiled and straightened her suit, and she spoke.

"Ah, good morning Kagome, I see you are well. How do you like it here?"

"Um, it's alright, I guess, it has that unnerving feel you get when entering a library for the first time, ya know?"

She smiled, Sango assured me that it was in fact fake, Sango had peeves about fake or patronising smiles, and she let out a not-so-amused heh.

"Your assistant as you may have guessed was that woman with me, Douyoku Kagura, she will work with you three times a week, until this place is completely organised, then depending on her behaviour she may be allowed to do the full seven days if she wishes."

I tried not to gawk at her, Kagura didn't exactly come across as the friendliest of people, and I was stuck working with her. i Somebody up there really enjoys making me suffer. /i 

I never got the chance to respond as that was the time the two women re-entered the library. Nazuna just nodded, and whispered softly, "remember our secret Kagome" and made her way carefully out of the room, determined not to fall over.

Ayame grabbed a chair near the door, yanked off the dust sheet and placed it in the frame, blocking our escape.

Kagura came over gliding gracefully between the messy stacks and plonked the tray of cleaning stuffs on top of a particularly tall pile of ancient looking books sending up a thick cloud of smelly dust.

Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, she got straight to work without saying a word, moving the books so as to clear a proper path throughout the room.

I kept glancing at her as I joined in with the labour.

I wasn't sure as to how trustworthy she would be. i It's not as if anyone here knows anything about her. What if the rumours are true? /i 

"You don't believe I can be trusted with this task?" her calm deep voice said, as she continued to work.

"Uh…" I was shocked, i how'd she… /i "I didn't say anything…"

"But you admit you thought it?" She smirked at my blank face.

"No!" I spluttered, way too late.

She chuckled.

I just stared. She was good.

"Don't worry kid," she looked up at me and smiled, the way you smile at a child when you kindly correct them that sheep are born, not grown on mountains… "I've known Naz for a long time, from before my time here; we both… share, a common enemy. I'm no threat to you."

"I never said you were…" I trailed off bewildered. I just kinda hoped she wouldn't kill me…

Kagura laughed and went back to her duty.

The next four hours were spent in moderate silence, only speaking directions of movement or of incoming dust clouds.

The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't all that comfortable either.

We broke our drudgery for lunch, yummy rice balls. Well not so yummy, but it was the best meal so far. At least they weren't stale…

The next three hours of the afternoon were spent continuing our work.

I must admit, Kagura was an extremely efficient worker; she flew through that room with a duster, like she was the wind itself.

By the end of the day, most of the heavy dust had been lifted.

All that was left now was lots and lots and lots and lots of books. i Sigh. /i 

-

Guess what we had for dinner!

…my lovely salty ramen.

Lovely salty imitation Ramen…

You couldn't tell whether you were eating the noodles or the spoon.

Both were equally as hard and both tasted like plastic.

i Maybe Mama could smuggle me in some real food… /i 

Kagura sat near us again, saying nothing as usual.

My first instinct was to smile at her as she sat down, but I felt a passive glance was more appropriate.

Although, Sango still insists I sent Kagura the dirtiest look ever invented.

Oh well, I wasn't going to be seeing her for another two days anyway.

Back in the cell, I was lying on my bunk. I'd opted out of a crafts class considering my past record with such things. I felt filthy and sweaty and just plain yucky.

Unfortunately the showers where every three days. Quite stingy I thought.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. Showers and not a Kagura in sight!

i Maybe there will even be some decent food… I can only dream. /i 

Lights out came and I feel asleep quite quickly.

-

-

i 

I was aware I was falling. I could feel it. It was pitch black, the darkness consumed everything. I knew I wasn't on anything solid, but I still felt as if I was lying on bones, I could feel them with my hands beneath me, I couldn't see them either, but I still knew, somehow. Now I could feel flesh growing upon them.

I knew I was disgusted, but the feeling never registered.

There was a light, but I couldn't see where it was coming from.

Something grabbed onto my arms, the bones I felt earlier, I don't know how I know, but I do.

Something wet moved from my neck, up my face to just above my eye.

There was a face.

A monster.

It was knarled and ugly.

An overwhelmingly bright light swelled from below and swallowed everything, just as the darkness had before. /i 

-

-

My body convulsed up and hit the bed again; I was slightly sweaty and panting. I rubbed at my face, paranoid of the wet feeling.

As I regained my breath and sorted my mind to suit reality, I lay awake, replaying that dream.

Soft moans and whimpers came from the bed above me.

/i Is Sango having a nightmare as well? /i 

I got up and looked over the side of her bunk.

"Kohaku, stop… no…don't... Kohaku…" she was tossing about on the bed, the covers long thrown from her body, and her nightdress collecting at her waist.

I wondered if I should wake her. I heard once that if you wake someone from a nightmare they lose their mind…

i Where did I come up with that? /i 

I hoped it wasn't true…

"Sango!" I shook her hard, so as to wake her the first time.

Her eyes fluttered and then opened, disorientated she looked around, taking everything in.

She flopped back onto her pillow, "don't worry about it Kagome, I'm alright, it's over now… go back to sleep. Thank you."

Slowly, I lowered myself back onto my mattress, sleep claimed me soon after.

-

-

A/N: It's a short chap I know, sorry. I have no other excuse other than, I thought it was the best place to stop.

b Douyoku: /b means greedy/avarice and heartlessness, I know heartlessness is meant in the bad way, ok both ways are bad ways, but the mean evil way, but still, I can twist it another to literally suit her and her, uh, circumstances in the anime / manga.

On to reviews:

Kieri-Chan: thanks and you'll found out about Kagome's crimes later in the story, wait for it to unfold my dear… and I tried to look up your stories but none came up under the name and stuff… maybe if you give me a title or something I can go from there.

Zelix: thanks for your reviews, I hope you keep reading

Sassy Chan: thanks, and yes I'm kinda sick of them too, but some are very well written. I'm glad it comes off as realistic as well, I always try to go for that in my stories if possible. Couldn't tell you exactly how long you'll have to wait for Inu to come into this. Your not an otaku loser, well maybe, but your not alone in it anyway, thanks for the tips on her friends, I thought it was that, but wasn't sure.

Fluffysbabygirl: I got around to it eventually, I hope you don't hate me or my fic now… really sorry for the slowness!

Inuyasha'sLoveLorn: thanks, you confirmed my suspictions!

Youkaiinulover: you have to be the first person ever to rate my spelling and grammar as ten, was it perhaps a mistake? Because everyone tells me I can't spell, and I think faster than I write or type so I mess up my sentences sometimes, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

Reviews make me really happy, so please review, I promise to love you forever!


	5. Self Opinions

I'm sorry; excuses are pointless so that's all I can really say in regards to the lateness of this fic…

-

I waited for Kagome's breathing to return to a light snore, and softly lowered myself to the floor. I walked into the dark bathroom, feeling around for my face-clothl. Finding it, I rinsed it and used it to wipe the sweat off my face and neck.

Those dreams always make me sweat. Probably because they're memories.

i Every time… I wake up racked with guilt… why? /i 

I looked over at Kagome, the grey light of morning allowing me to see her peaceful face.

i Is it easier to sleep here when you're guilty? Come to think of it, she hasn't told me exactly why she's here… 'trespass and stuff'? That could be anything. /i 

I threw the cloth back onto the little rail under the sink. Suspicion growing in the back of my mind.

i She seems nice enough, and she doesn't look like she's dangerous… her stuff… just in case. /i 

I moved over to the alcove, and pulled out her little bag, there shouldn't be anything in it, but there was always a chance, the ones that were here before find ways to smuggle things in.

Carefully lifting out the contents and laying them on top of her pile of t-shirts, I felt around the lining of the bag, all the while keeping a close eye on her form.

i Hmmm, only feels like some wads of cotton filling… /i 

Returning the items and replacing the bag in what I hoped was the right position, I climbed back onto my bunk, taking care not to move it enough to wake her.

i I'll ask her tomorrow… but then she might ask about me… /i 

I dug under the pillow for my book, I never went back to sleep after a nightmare, which is why I had the book, Miroku said it bored him to tears and he always feel asleep reading it…

i Heh, Miroku… he's a decent man underneath… /i Shaking my head in order to rid myself of thoughts of him, my curiosity brought my mind back to the girl below me.

i She didn't even recognise me, most new girls flinch or step back when they find out who I am… she didn't bat an eyelid as she offered me her hand.

But then again, she did say she only read old crap, never newspapers, so it's no wonder… unless, she's a psycho and admires my 'work'…it could be spilt personality or anything, despite what she said earlier, I don't think they'd give a shit about tossing some deranged tramp in with us, they'd probably hand her a knife… /i 

I stared at the words on the page, I always found it strange how on every page the words kill and murder would stand out.

i She's bound to ask sooner or later, what will I tell her? Should I bother to lie? Would she even believe the truth? What if she has seen the news and forgotten my face and name but not the story… I don't know if I can trust her yet. That's it! I'll just have to tell her straight, that I can't tell her yet, because I don't know her well enough…oh! Then she'll ask someone else, and believe them! They know nothing! /i 

I banged the book repeatedly against my head, and suppressed a groan.

i Maybe I can convince her, that I will tell her eventually… I just need time to sort it out in my head, I can always deny what the others say… but then I'll just look guiltier of it… /i 

Sighing heavily, I knew I couldn't win against my thoughts, I would just have to try distract her if the subject ever came up.

I settled in to re-read Sherlock for the two dozenth time, waiting for the day to begin.

-

I was weeding in the garden, once again going over the imaginary conversation I decided would happen, if and when Kagome asks about my crime.

So far, the morning had progressed fine, she hadn't asked anything more of the nightmare, and we just conversed about little things. My paranoia levels were off the charts.

i I hate uncertainty! /i 

Naturally, as a fighter, I always had to expect the unexpected, but that expectation soon turned into fear and paranoia, as the series of events that ended with me being here, began to spiral out of my control.

i It's because I'm weak… Father always said, fear only over comes the weak, the strong can break through it and face it… I… I let it, I allowed it to happen, it's my fault, my own ignorance resulted in this… /i 

A shadow appeared over me, and I picked up the trowel I hadn't noticed I had dropped until now.

It was Miroku.

He crouched down beside me.

"What did I tell you about not sleeping…" he said softly.

I just looked at him, i why is he always watching for these things? /i 

"I know you didn't sleep again last night."

"Where you spying on me?"

He chuckled slightly, "no, the bags under your eyes, tell me so… if it keeps up, you'll make yourself sick."

He looked up into my eyes, as if to tell me he was serious, he inched back slightly, to make sure we weren't touching off one another, it wouldn't be good for his career if he was.

"You don't want to get sick do you?" he let it hang until I shook my head 'no'.

"A while ago, after you first came here, you told me you were a fighter, that you were going to fight against this, and restore honour to your name, I believed you when you said you were strong, and you have to stay strong in order to fight, you're making another appeal yes?"

I nodded. I never talked too him much outside of yelling and teasing. i Men are only nice to me when they want something. He's no different… are you Miroku? /i 

"If you keep having those nightmares, tell me and I'll look into something for your sleep, just try not to let it bother you, relax and meditate like you do in training, otherwise you'll drive yourself insane, ok?" he was smiling at me now, it appeared genuine, but that small part of my mind that hated men, insisted because he was a man, he was only using me.

i I want to believe him, I want to believe he actually gives a damn, why won't you let me? /i 

My mind did not answer.

"You hear me?" Miroku said again, rousing me from my brooding.

"Yeah… thanks, but how did you know about the nightmares? I never told you about them." i I inwardly cringed as my paranoid mind once again geared into action mentally attacking him. /i 

He looked kind of shy now, oblivious of my internal battle.

"I hear sometimes, walking past, when you talk in your sleep, I kinda watch out for it, in case you fall, since I can't enter the cells when the occupant is sleeping… I'd have to alert one of the female wardens." He sighed. "Get back to your weeding, it's almost time for dinner."

With that he got up and left.

I was left there confused, and slightly worried.

i If I can't decide what I want to believe myself, how can I expect others too believe me? /i 

-

Finally, they had served a food I liked and could eat! Natto!

"Kagome, I can't believe you actually liked the thing most people here hate…" Sango muttered with a sigh.

i She seems really tired. I knew I should have asked about it… /i 

Happily shovelling my Natto into my mouth, I hummed along to a made up song.

Sango had finished her cuttlefish, I had traded her mine for more Natto, a trade she readily accepted, she sat across from me, her head held up by her hand, she looked to be in deep thought, so I kept eating.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kagura looking at us, being in the great mood I was, I decided, it was time to make friends with her.

"Kagura, come sit by us." She jumped, seemingly caught off guard, and immediately got up and left.

i Nice to see she's still her anti-social self… /i 

I was determined not to let her spoil my mood as I finished my Natto, and stretched out my body as much as I could in the chair.

Sango returned to this world and smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

"So," I grinned, "I do believe it is shower day, and I for one can't wait! I even worked that bit harder because I knew I could wash it all off!"

i And I had worked harder, I hope I don't permanently smell of old books… /i 

Sango just shook her head and chuckled, "if a shower and Natto is all it takes for you to be happy, men should be queuing up to marry you, it'd make their life easier that's for sure…" she mused.

"Well… I do have, did I suppose now, a marriage prospect… lets just hope he pulls through and waits for me with a ring on the other side…" I replied dreamily thinking of my honey-bunny.

Sango sat forward, a sly smirk on her face, "who is he? How'd you meet him? Is he rich? Does he have a car? Is he good… in the you-know-what department?" she was leaning across the table now.

"I didn't think you were such a gossip shark," I teased.

"I never said I wasn't, now tell me everything. I've forgotten what it's like to have a relationship, I want every detail you can think of!" it was the first time, in my short time here, that I had seen her this interested in something.

"Well," I started only to be cut off by the bell; we stood up and headed towards the line.

She put her hand on my arm, bringing my attention to her, "ya know what, I haven't been this excited over something in a long time, so do you mind saving it until after our showers, and then we can talk about it."

"Sure I don't mind. Showers? Now?" I did a double take, we were in fact going a different way than normal, this white hallway looked slightly different.

"But don't we have to go back to our cells, to get clean clothes and stuff?" Sango laughed again.

"Kagome, I'm sorry you've been looking forward to the shower so much, but I have a feeling you're going to be very disappointed…" She answered, patting me on the back.

She was right.

We entered a large, cold and smelly room at the end of the hall way, grey steel lockers stacked along in rows in the centre of the room.

I followed behind Sango as everyone fell into order down the rows. When she stopped, I noticed the little shelves, had numbers on them, 6 was on the one directly behind Sango.

i We're cell 6 so it must be ours. /i 

A loud 'OK' came from the far corner of the room, and all the women turned around and began to undress.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I turned around and stared at the locker, trying not to see anything.

I was nudged from the side, and I didn't need to look to know it was Sango.

Undressed women, turned and walked down towards I guessed the showers, and I turned to look at Sango.

i Maybe there's a way I can get a swim suit or something… /i 

At whatever way my head was angled at, the first thing I saw of Sango was her, uh, front bum. And I instantly whipped my head around the other way.

Sango whispered almost frantically, "Quick! get undressed Kagome, you'll get in trouble, now stop being a prude."

i A prude? She didn't understand… /i 

"But," I replied whispering as well, "but, what if there's, there's women here with… womanly preferences?"

"Lesbians?" she hmphed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I think you're safe, all the women here have the same parts you do, and have seen each others many times, no-one cares."

i Did she just call me ugly? /i 

"Haven't you ever skinny dipped or gone to public baths or springs?"

I nodded. "We all had swim suits…"

She just laughed and reached for the hem of my t-shirt, when it got stuck on my head she let go.

I took it off the rest of the way and shoved it in the locker.

"Hurry up, or they'll make you stay here, and you'll have to shower with Miroku watching you! You don't want him jacking off to you cleaning yourself do you?"

i God no! /i 

I shyly, but hurriedly took off my clothes, constantly aware of Sango watching me, making sure I wasn't going to chicken out.

When I was finally naked, I tried pitifully to cover myself up with my hands, Sango just laughed and turned around, leaving me to follow.

I scurried behind her, and couldn't help but notice her figure.

i I'm not a lesbian, but damn, she has a nice ass… I want one. /i 

A warden I hadn't seen before gave us a bland glance over as we walked past her into the showers.

i What was that look for? /i 

When I asked Sango she said it was because, she thought we were late because we were fooling around with each other.

I didn't know what to think about that.

The shower was a long room, with a common isle down the left hand side, on the other side were lots of cubicles containing the showers, no doors, no walls, nothing separating anyone. Each cubicle took thirteen girls. They were almost touching off each other as they washed, the space was so small.

We found two spaces in one of the middle cubicles, and Sango picked up soap from the floor and lathered herself up.

I just stood under the warm water, hoping it would wash away the world.

Then Sango handed me the funniest looking soap I had ever seen.

There was a rope going right through it.

I looked quizzically at it for a moment and Sango helpfully added, "Soap on a Rope."

i I could have figured that out by myself… /i 

-

b A/N /b 

Well that was as good a place as any to stop it I guess. But hey it was an update right? Please don't kill me!

-

Thank you to all those that have waited so long and have been so patient with me, but, I hope, because of my delay in updates for studying that I did better in my exams.

I hope to be able to update more frequently now, since, a detail about this fic that was never quite certain before, suddenly fell into place. Hopefully.

Thanks to those who reviewed, you're the ones that help me to keep writing:

u Scorpinac /u : all questions will be answered soon, they're part of the plot so I can't exactly answer them here, but I hope your curiosity keeps you with this fic!

u kansas /u : aww you gave your review virginity to me, I'm really sorry bout the time to update, I won't even bother telling you excuses because they mean nothing! Sorry!

u Iugrl2004 /u : I owe you an apology too for the lateness, just like I owe everyone one! Sorry!

u YoukaiObsessed /u : I'm reaaaallly sorry for the lateness in this, but because of that I updated moment instead… you don't really mind that do you? innocent look

u footekioosha /u : I dunno if you're reading this but, thanks for the advice and I don't really think this would be that good as an original, you'd have to kinda know the plot to know why, but who knows, maybe!

u inu fan1 /u : thanks for the review, but calling me or any other author an a$$ isn't exactly the best method of getting an update…

-

Once again a hundred apologies for being so late!


	6. Authors note

-

I regret to inform the few readers I have on this site that I am in fact moving. If you wish to continue reading my stories you will find them on mediaminer . org or adult fanfiction . net under the same pen name.

My reasons for leaving are because this site just keeps getting worse and worse, the last thing to thick me off was that my codes were not being accepted, so I decided to uproot and go elsewhere where my codes were accepted.

Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused my small number of readers.

Thank you.

Gyousei


End file.
